Darkest Urge
by Jettara1
Summary: An alternate ending to my fic Shadow and Ice. Pitch has captured the Guardians and changed North into his Fearling General, or so he thought until North kidnaps Jack and declears himself the new Nightmare King. Now he's going to show Jack who his new master is but is there anything left of the REAL North or will he surcome to the darkness within? Non-con, rape you've been warned


Darkest Urge

**Due to popular request a Dark North x Jack fic based off of Shadow and Ice, where Pitch tried to make North his Fearling General only to have North become the new Fearling King and take Jack from Pitch. So a little dark smut for North and Jack but North is no longer the loving father figure Jack always hoped for. Everyone has a dark side. Kind of what might have happened if he wasn't changed back in time. Non-con.**

North fought against the Fearling he was becoming with all his might. He focused on Jack, on protecting him and trying to free him from Pitch but it was becoming increasingly hard to think. What started out as a mission to defend soon turned to a cat and mouse game as Jack refused to stay put or listen and the Fearling growing in North reared in anger. Jack employed the help of the Yetis to help capture this new Dark North, and North decided on the same action. He would capture Jack, make the boy see reason. He would make Jack understand that Pitch was bad for him, that he needed to stay with North. The Fearling twisted those thoughts of protection into something even darker, even lustful. Jack _will_ stay with him, he will make him. He will make Jack his. After all, the boy was being unnaturally naughty.

He leapt at the boy with more power and speed than he ever had before. He snatched the sprite right out of the air and plummeted toward the ground far below. Jack gave a surprised yelp, too surprised to fight back or summon the wind. North tucked the boy against him and summoned the shadows. Rather than hitting solid ground they passed through the floor and landed safely in the dark archives hidden deep beneath Santoff Claussen.

For a moment Jack just clung to him, his head tucked against North's chest as if he feared they were about to crash. He looked about in surprise and let out a small relieved breath. "Okay North, very funny but where are we?" he asked, pushing away and raising his hands in a soothing gesture and showing he meant no harm. "North? You're still in there, right?"

If it wasn't for the grey skin and inky black hair and beard – the polar opposite of the usually jolly Father of Christmas, Jack could almost believe he was still talking to the former Guardian of Wonder. But the voice that answered hi was a sick, twisted version of North's. "You've been a naughty boy, Jack. Naughty boys need to be punished." The large man cracked his knuckles as he stepped toward them.

Jack swallowed as he stepped back, his eyes wide with growing fear. "Yeah, I can see how you might think that but…" He gasped when he bumped into a table. He glanced at it and the mound of books then back at the huge Fearling North. Large hands thumped down on the table on either side of his hips and Jack stared up into glowing gold eyes. "Uhm…North, if this is about the whole thing in the cell and the snow storm I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and…"

"Very naughty," North reintegrated, looming over him.

Before Jack could react the books on the table were knocked to the ground with one swipe of North's large arm. The sprite was lifted onto the now vacant table. Confusion and growing fear ruled Jack as he stared at the older man. "North?"

The Fearling didn't respond, he just stared down at Jack with a look that didn't suit the man hidden beneath. He leaned down as if to kiss the youth only to have Jack pull away. He growled and grasped the side of Jack's head to hold him in place as he crushed his lips to Jack's. The boy gasped in shock, opening his mouth just enough for the large man to plunder it. He pushed at North's bare chest. The man's skin was unnaturally hot. It burned at his hands but still Jack pushed, trying to free himself but it was like pushing at a brick wall. North would not budge and even Jack's winter magic had no effect on him this close. The Fearling's large hand fisted in Jack's hair, yanking his head to one side so he could lick and bite at the swan like column of his neck and Jack couldn't help the little mew that escaped him whenever such sensitive areas were touched. Being touched by anyone was still a novelty to him and he couldn't up the way it made him feel, even if it was forced and not by his lover. He knew he should fight, should be pushing this creature away but it was such a new combination of sensations - hot lips against cold skin, scratchy beard and mustache rubbing sensitive flesh. It was the new sensations that always made him pause for more.

"Mmm…North…stop, we shouldn't be doing this," he murmured only to gasp when North suddenly bit him. It wasn't the love bite that Pitch would give. This one hurt and it broke skin. The Fearling was sucking and lapping at it like some sort of demented vampire. "Ow…North, oh God, that hurts. Stop! North stop!" He tugged at black locks, trying to pry the man away from him. He cried out when the Fearling bit harder before finally letting go. Jack fell to his side and covered the wound with one hand and stared up at North in horror. This wasn't North. This wasn't the man he had looked up to for so long. This wasn't even a shadow of the man North had been. This was something twisted and vile. This was a Fearling not yet under Pitch's control.

"You've been very naughty, Jack," the Fearling said again in that horrible mix of North and something else. He left Jack to fetch a chair and had Jack any sense he would have made a break for it right then and there but he was too far in shock, his mind refusing to understand what was happening. He stayed seated on the table, nursing his injury as the shade placed the chair before him. "Very naughty," the shade continued as if a mantra.

Jack absently wondered if those were North's last thoughts of him before the Fearling had begun taking over and he shuddered at the thought. He wished North thought better of him. He inhaled sharply when he was pulled off the table and unceremoniously draped over a large lap. "Whoa, hey, put me down!" he yelled, trying to wiggle free. His struggles increased as his slacks were yanked to his knees, revealing his milky white rear. "No, no, no. North, stop. Don't you dare! OW!"

A resounding slap filled the room and Jack jerked as a large hand fell over his rear, then another and another. Jack began kicking and yelling, trying to fight his way free but the Fearling held him down by his shoulders with one hand as the other continued spanking him. North's voice counted out the slaps until he reached fifty and then suddenly stopped. Tiny sobs tore at Jack's chest. His rear hurt and he was suddenly very, very afraid but at the same time oddly aroused. He pressed his hands to his face trying to make the pain and arousal go away. This was one sensation he didn't like, not until that big hand began rubbing the soreness away.

"North, please, please stop. I've had enough," he whispered, wishing with all his heart that Pitch was there to bring North under some sort of control. _This isn't North_, he reminded himself. _North would never hurt you._ He glanced up at the Fearling and noted that same feral, almost animalist in his golden gaze. The same look the Dark Pooka had given him before…oh, oh. "Okay, that's enough, let me up." Instead he was shoved down harder until it felt as it his ribs might crack. A large finger began exploring his rectum and Jack began to thrash about and kick again. "No! Stop…ngh." His fists clenched the fabric of the Fearling pants as the finger pushed through his tight entrance. "Don't…please don't…"

The Fearling didn't seem to care. Like the Dark Pooka it fed on his fear and arousal and cared nothing about his feelings. North would never force himself on him. He would never hurt him. Again Jack had to remind himself this wasn't North. But if he was going to be forced to do this the least he could do was keep himself from being torn right open. Judging by the erection tenting the Fearling's trousers North had a better large cock.

"Lube…please, we need lube. I can…use saliva," he offered.

The Fearling growled and pulled his finger out but rather than slipping his fingers into Jack's offered mouth he lifted the boy and placed him back on the narrow table, laying him sideways so that his head hung over one side and legs on the other. It was an uncomfortable position. Jack fought to sit up but shadows anchored his wrists to the old wood and he was left looking upside down at dusty old book shelves as his pants were yanked completely off. He closed his eyes, fearful of what was to happen next. He managed to place the heel of his feet on the edge of the table to ease some of the pain in his back but it also left him wide open. He braced himself for the pain he knew was coming and tried his damnest to calm down enough for his muscles to relax and loosen. If North was going in dry this was going to hurt big time.

Large hands caressed his thighs before a coarse beard brushed against his inner thighs. Warm lips trailed kisses from his left knee to his groin then up his right thigh to its knee. Jack moaned softly. Okay, that felt good. He gave a small gasp when he felt the all too familiar feel of a shadow entering him and spreading his entrance wide. It didn't hurt nearly half as much as a dry finger or cock although it was still very uncomfortable. The Fearling chuckled darkly.

"You open so easily for the shadows. Pitch has been playing with you a lot, no?"

Jack hummed as he felt the shadow move in him, touching places only the shadows could. He arched against his restraints. He inhaled sharply when another shadow wrapped tightly around the base of his slowly hardening cock. Then more clasped his nipples and something was shoved deep into his belly button. "Oh Moon!" he gasped.

"Well, Jack, I' going to make you forget all about that little shadow. He's no longer worthy of being King of Nightmares."

The thumb of boots drew Jack's attention from the shadows as the Fearling rounded the table. He glanced up to see an upside-down Dark North with a very large tent in his pants. "North, don't do this," he tried one last time.

The Fearling grinned at him. "Your friend's gone, Jack. It's just you and me." He lifted Jack's head ever so slightly as he undid his pants and freed his erection. "Say hello to your new master."

A thick long cock pushed against Jack's lips. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and took it in. The Fearling hummed in appreciation and held the boy's head in place as he began to move. Jack tried to keep his throat relaxed so he could take as much in as possible as he sucked on that oh so big piece of meat.

"This body is so sensitive," the Fearling said as he leaned over him. Jack nearly chocked when his length was all but swallowed by the shade and sucked so hard his toes curled and he all but forgot what he was doing. He moaned against the cock in his mouth, making the Fearling shiver in delight. The Fearling gave one, two thrusts and then pulled away, leaving Jack painfully hard and aching for more. "Don't worry, little one, I'm not done. Seems your friend has gone without a little too long and as delectable as your mouth is I should now have enough saliva to make fucking you enjoyable for us all."

"Us all?" Jack asked, wondering just how much of North still remained in the Fearling but he wasn't given much time to think about it as the shadow in his was suddenly removed. He got only a moment to catch his breath before the Fearling slammed into him. He screamed as he's muscles were torn. No, no this wasn't right. This wasn't how it was done. Even Pitch at his most sadistic didn't just slam into him. His muscles tightened around the thick cock in him. The Fearling pulled out and then did it again and again, not aiming for his prostrate or trying to bring him any pleasure. No, he was doing this for himself. "Ngh…oh, God please…it hurts…"

The Fearling laughed. "You'll learn to love it. I'm you're master now, Jack, and I'm going to screw this wonderfully tight ass any way I see fit. But to show I'm not all bad…" He rotated his hips, bringing a startled gasp from Jack as he found his prostrate and then with a twisted smile starting ramming it in full force that Jack's back arched in a mix of pain and pleasure. Now this, as painful as it was, was something Jack was used to and could handle. He was used to rough hard sex. He pushed back onto the Fearling, causing him to cackle. "No wonder Pitch likes you so much; you're a glutton for punishment."

His thrusts became inhumanly hard and fast as he pumped Jack's length and tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps. Jack screamed. Then we he thought he could take no more without passing out the cock ring was yanked off and he came with another earth shattering scream. The Fearling pounded into him a few more times before his hot cum filled Jack and spilled out his rear. Jack's back arched at the sudden heat before collapsing completely. He felt drained and ready to fall asleep right where he was no matter how much his body hurt.

"Jack?" an all too familiar and surprised voice asked.

He felt the Fearling's half limp cock pull out of him and his legs pulled down. Large arms wrapped under his shoulders and pulled him up until he was sitting. He gave a hiss as pain shot up his rear and spine as the Fearling tried to sit him up. To his surprise the eyes that met his were not the gold of the Fearling but the bright shining blue of North's.

"Jack?" North asked again, surveying the damage and their state of undress before putting two and two together. He almost dropped Jack in horror as he stepped back. "No…no, I couldn't…" The only thing human on him were his eyes at that moment and lucidity would only come occasionally as the Fearling ate and beat his mental defenses until he was completely one with the Fearling. These moments of lucidity would come after torturing his friends as if it wanted North to know exactly how far he fell. Jack would hold him in those moments, whisper comforting words that did no good. That first day was the worse. The Fearling pushed its way back to the surface and took Jack two more times before Pitch finally found them and to everyone's surprise the Fearling did away with the Boogeyman. The Guardians fell soon after. None of them were willing to hurt their friend. Soon the world faced a new, more dangerous Nightmare King and not even the Man in the Moon was able to stop the Fearling North.

* * *

**Well that was dark and twisted and is only a one shot alternate ending to Shadow and Ice. I won't do another of Dark North and Jack because I'm not really a shipper of North x Jack and this one was a little draining. I just can't do a twisted, nasty North so I'm not over happy with it but I hoped everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
